


Incident Report

by Missy



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Cat Rescues, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Secret Identity Fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Sometimes that transfer to Antarctica looked incredibly tempting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kol/gifts).



There were exactly sixteen photographs of Hellboy in the Monday morning New York Times. 

Manning should know. He counted.

Hellboy’s excuse was simply and plainly stated; he’d just really needed to save that cat, so he’d done it without thinking twice.

Now the kitten was sitting, purring, in the crook of his arm, looking about as smug as its new owner. Liz stood by her friend, supporting his need to save the cat, and Abe would say nothing against him.

Which left Manning with an unanswerable incident report and hundreds of phone calls to field. 

Sometimes that transfer to Antarctica looked incredibly tempting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this bite-sized treat. Happy Yuletide!


End file.
